shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Youmei Youmei no Mi
The Order Order Fruit is a Paramecia class Devil Fruit only found on Aspara. It was eaten by the island's former king, Majestic T. Decaden. Appearance The fruit looks like a golden yellow kiwi with white swirls. Usage Being a rather odd Devil Fruit power, the only usage seems to be the ability to order other people to do whatever the user wants. The power manifests itself as a translucent bubble that forms from the user's mouth. When called upon, the fruit's power will turn any command into a bubble with which the user can then use to throw at anyone they want. Once the bubble comes into contact with someone (whether it was meant for that particular person or not,) the bubble will sink into the person. The afflicted target will then be forced to do whatever the user wants him/her to do. People who are under the control of the Order Order Fruit look as if they are in some psuedo-hypnosis (much like Miss Goldenweek's Colors Trap.) Strengths Being a not-so-offensive power, the Order Order Fruit's only strength comes from forcing others to do whatever the user wants them to do. However, due to the same strange reason why inanimate objects are capable of "eating" Devil Fruit, the user can force any non sentient item to do what it's told. A good example would be telling a pillar to sprout arms and legs and fight an opponent, or telling a sword to NOT injure the user. On the other hand, having the ability to force your enemy to attack him/herself could be considered a fearsome power. As long as the opponent isn't fast enough to dodge the bubble, that is. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. One inescapable weakness is the need to talk in order to use the fruit's power. If the user cannot open their mouth, the fruit's power will not work. Another weakness is that the the bubbles have no offensive qualities; meaning if the user wants to inflict damage directly, s/he will have to do it him/herself. And then there's the fact that the power will not work on faster and more agile foes. Most importantly, only people with a weaker will than the user will be wholly affected. Stronger willed opponents will be able to resist the fruit's power, while EVEN STRONGER willed people will shrug it off entirely. Attacks King's Order: Decaden will fire a small speech bubble at someone/something to make him/her/it obey Decaden. King's Speech: Decaden unleashes multiple, small speech bubbles into the air and has them rain down on multiple targets. Used for when there is a large crowd of people/objects, it can cover an entire city. Eternal Oath: Decaden uses a speech bubble to force dead or otherwise unconscious people to do what he says. Emperor's Shout: Decaden creates a huge speech bubble to encompass a large surface area. Useful to control multiple people/objects in a localized area. Trivia *The Order Order Fruit was eaten by Majestic T. Decaden, whose the former king of Aspara. This is noteworthy since kings have been depicted in most forms of media (if not throughout history in general) as making speeches and declarations. This is considered true however, as people with such authority will and have made countless speeches. External Links Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream Category:Pop Band Pirates